shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Tsuchikages Right of Annulment
Participants Nihirizumu Shiro Kurama Doedae Uchiha Yukan Uzumaki Role-Play Log DivineZiel: ✠With the dark and horrid day within Iwagakure only turning to a worse mood when rain started to pour down upon the village Nihirizumu, right hand of the Tsuchikage himself was told that he must execute two missing nin. The cold blowing wind was an indication that today was a perfect day to shed some blood in front of everyone. As the rain started to get a bit heavier, all villagers were to report to the center of the village to witness such things. In a medium sized house not too far from there, Nihirizumu was specially chosen to lead and go forth with the execution. He gladly took this job, seemingly because the Tsuchikage himself had told him to. Wishing to only serve as a weapon or anything that he must be to ensure the true survival of the village and to take out the trash when need be, he did so with no other thing in his mind but that very order. Being dressed from head to toe in a complete outfit of black, he wore a long sleeved coat that had a one sleeved cloak over his left arm that simply flowed behind him a bit, a pair of long pants that stretched down to his ankles, a pair of boots that showed absolutely no skin at all. His medium length dark brown locks dangled in front of his face, covering up his complete black eyes with yellow pupils. Looking out the window as he held no expression on his face, no emotion in his body, he then pushed himself up from his chair as the rain clashed against his window. The pitter patter of the heavy drops beat along the glass whilst Nihirizumu himself raised his right hand that seemed to be completely covered by a pair of gloves that were indeed of the same color as the rest of his outfit. Reaching towards his neck on the inside of his jacket, he would grip a mask only to then pull it over his mouth and above a bit of his nose where it found its way perfectly to stay. Under the long brown hair was a blood red headband that held a metal plate along the front which had the symbol of Iwagakure engraved onto it with multiple slashes to it, notifying anyone if they saw it, that it had been through hell and back. The tattered cloth around his head merely swooped down in the back while above the loose ends was a knot. Looking over to his table after sighting a few villagers walking towards the middle of town, he grabbed a dark hood that resembled that of an executioner's hood. Completely black with the ability to see through the fabric, Nihirizumu slid it over his head to only give himself a darker look. Tilting his head to the right after he made the whole headed hood fit snug along his head with it being long enough to have the ends at the collar of his coat, the air bubbles in his joints popped which made a loud crack echo through his empty home. As he rose his head to only look at the wall next to the door, he remembered that he was told that he'd be executing two people, so along the wall was two scythes. The wind outside started to blow a bit harder as the droplets of rain slammed against his window and door, the heavy sound put his at a bit of ease if anything but the empty home still echoed those very sounds. Slowly walking over to the scythes, he picked both up, one in his right and one in his left. The gloomy day slowly got darker from the crying sky making various dark clouds. Reaching for the doorknob, he twisted it with his thumb and index finger of his right hand while he opened it. The acidic rain flowed within his home as the air lunged at him at a fast pace, blowing the end of his cloak behind him. Walking outside, he simply turned and pulled the door closed while he looked to his left, seeing almost every villager around the stage that held the chained up targets. Rotating his body, he faced forward. Thinking to himself "Too many people to just walk through them with the weapons.." Once that was thought of, he used Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique on his own body to make it lighter while he glided up into the sky a bit, at least high enough to be taller than everyone else. Floating slowly over to the prisoners, he reached the stage as he slowly dropped down until his feet touched the wooden stage. Standing in between both of the prisoners with their heads hung low, random people of Iwagakure could be heard talking about today and even the man dressed in black. Holding both scythes in his hands, he let the weighted blades slowly fall towards the ground and the end of the staff aim towards the sky. Looking directly straight, he saw a boy with long white hair. With Nihirizumu wanting to wait for the Tsuchikage to be around to announce something to everyone, he already knew that he'd know. Speaking in his deep tone, serious voice "We are gathered here today to watch the public execution and trail of Tensho the mass murder of Tanaka village and his fellow assosciate who has refused to give us his name. He is allowed a single plea before his head shall be chopped off for his crimes. If he is not to speak, then so be it..." An uneasy vibe could be felt coming from Nihirizumu or even a cold, non living feeling. Standing there as the blades stayed against the wood of the stage, he simply waited to start the blood filled show once the Tsuchikage was to come forth and speak if he wished. Patiently, Nihirizumu stood, straight however, his image was timid and to the children as well as some adults, horrifying.✠ Pevilion: Doedae was already in her apartment, tieing up her hair after she had taken a well placed shower. Her apartment was a single floor and empty due to the company that ever came to visit her. There had been one older gentleman that was a native to Iwagkure that came by to talk to her, which was rather odd due to the fact that she kept to herself most of the time. His name was Auo Kuta. She was to be expecting him to come by this afternoon but he had never shown to her apartment. "Hmm..." She hummed to herself as she moved towards the desk that was placed near a window that over looked Iwagakure as a whole. Ironic wasn't it? She looked out toward the view, pressing her fingers on the glass material. Glass. The word echoed in her ears. She had forgotten alot about alot of the things. The way they looked like anyway. Pressing her other hand on her chest to where her scars were, she could only imagine what THEY had looked like. Ugly. Disgusting. Doedae huffed quickly, a small breath of air escaping her mouth. "Phew." Turning, she inched around for some clothes. Or a closet. The only thing she had on now was a pair of undergarments and her bra. The grey, white-ish hair fell down in soft curls and waves to her waist and stomach. Before she could touch or reach for anything of any kind however, a knock had tapped on her door. "oh!" She exclaimed, pushing her right hand up to her lips. Biting the skin of her fingers slightly, she peeped over as if she could really see who it was. "Who is it?" She said in her high pitched voice; a mechanism that worked to play her innocent and softer side to things and strangers she was slightly un-sure about. "It's me. Auo." The muffled voice behind the door was loud enough, so much that Doedae went sprinting over towards the door and opened it without hesitation. "Auo!" She said, crushing him in a all skin hug. Auo. He was tall in size, and rather built well. As an ex-Jounnin retired, he still had the looks and built as if he had never left his title at all. "Oh. Ha-hey!" His brown hair was tied behind his head and he wore simple clothes. Looking down, his eyes rose wide as he noticed that she wasn't full dressed. "Gu-..Doedae..you're not dressed.." Doedae opened her eyes instantly from the tight hug, before she shot back behind her door and slid over it to hide herself. "...Dammit. I keep forgetting..I'm sorry." Auo laughed, covering his eyes in state for her situation. "No worries. I won't look. Can I come in?" Doedae looked down, her eyes forever closed but almost as if she could see everything. "I..You promise you won't look!" "I promise." "...Nnne..fine." Auo walked in with a bag of food and drinks. "Ya' know.." He said, as Doedae closed the door behind him and sprinted over to her room and hid behind that door, watching him. "I would've figured that since you're blind, this place would be a mess. But it looks very clean and organized. I meant no offense of course but hell..how can you know where everything is?" "I..feel around and get to know my place more." "Figures." "Can you stay out here while I find some clothes?" "Sure. I'll be waiting here until you get back." Smiling, Doedae had shut the door behind him. Her face had gotten red, as he eyed the door again, feeling it. "Jeez. Why does he have to be so charming. I'm blind and...oh. If I could only see him." She thought. A few moments passed and Doedae had come out in her usual Kunoichi gear. Auo turned, raising a brow. "Whats with the getup? Going somewhere?" Doedae pursed her lips, shaking her head then. "No. Just clothes I always travel in." Auo smiled, going to open the door for her. "Mind if I join you in your travels?" "I would hate you if you didn't. I'm lonely as a fish." "Fish are lonely?" "I don't know. The anology just fit." "You're anologies aren't very well put." "It would be great if you humored me for once." "I do aha. Everyday." Their voices had trailed off as the door closed to the dark apartment room. Outside, Doedae had heard multiple feet walking and or running in the direction of the center of the village. "My. Alot of people are out today aren't they?" Auo turned, seeing people heading all in the same direction. "Seems like some sort of gathering. Shall we follow?" Doedae pressed her right hand onto his chest, trying to sense the pressence of people walking past her. "..." "Doedae?" Her keen hearing had trailed farther into the multiple voices passing her, as the word "execution" was heard. "...They're killing someone in the village square.." Auo felt Doedae's hand grip tighter on his shirt. His own hand touched her's. "We do not have to go." "No. We shall go. Take me there." "Doedae." "Auo. Take, me there." Auo sighed, then released her hand from his shirt and guided her through the square. Rain drops had taken flight as soon as they began to head towards the square, which made Doedae a little nervous. Rain. And execution. This was sounding all too familiar. Auo looked down at Doedae who was closing her eyes rather tight, almost hearing out everything around her. Feeling it with her feet and her body. She had finally let go when they had stopped on que to a man speaking in front of them. "Auo." She said, after the man had finished and all were awaiting the event. "How many?" Auo gulped, before whispering. "Two. Both are very injured. One beaten badly it looks like. They look as if they're-" Doedae shook her head, letting go of him. "Young." "Or it seems like." "Who is at the stand?" "...Don't know. Don't recognize him entirely." "..." "Do they deserve a public announcment of punishment?" Doedae looked in the direction of the event, her eyes gone but her senses intact entirely. "We are no one to say otherwise. Iwagakure stands by its standards and we must obide by it." But.." "...." Doedae felt the rain hit her hair and her clothes, drenching her in water from head to toe. "...But this is not what they deserve. No matter the level of circumstance that these two had dealt. This could be handled more appropriatly." "So what shall we do?" Doedae tilted her head in the direction of Auo, behind her. "Nothing. We will watch and stay silent. For that is all we can do." A pair of feet that had sped across the group of people was heard instantly, heading in the direction of Auo, Doedae, and towards the execution stage. "YOU PIECE OF FILTH! YOU DARE NOT DESERVE THE RIGHT TO KILL THESE PEOPLE!" A ragged man had sprinted forward, throwing an attempted kunai at the exectioner. Doedae had felt him behind her, instantly side stepping and grabbing the man's wrist and twisted it up right in a awkward position. "NUGH!" The kunai flew, but only so far as Auo had caught the blade just behind Doedae in time before it had hit anyone. The crowd had turned their attention towards the three for a moment. Doedae had her head down, her hair getting in the way of her face. "You dare mock Iwagakure and its privliged event as to have these two cruel men die for their crimes to the Nation?!" The man held his arm that was caught in the small women's grip, grunting. "I shall have not have you or anyone else dis-gracing the name of Iwagakure, especially at an occasion such as this!" Doedae snapped his arm, then kicked him hard to the wet ground. Doedae called aloud then. "Take this man to a holding cell! We will not have this event go without hand of any kind! Now!" Two lower class Jounnin had stepped in, taking the man in hostage and leaving the scene quickly. Doedae turned to the rest of the crowd, her stare un-seen but her voice booming and demanding. "If any other's have an objection to this matter!..." Everyone stood silent. Doedae scoffed. "Let the execution continue." She remained silent for the remainder of time, before Auo spoke to her when things had cooled down. "A loyalist to Iwagakure I see." Doedae crossed her arms, hearing out the event. "Not Loyalist. Righteousness. I do what is right. I do not take sides." Auo remained silent then too, looking at the stage as the exection progressed. |YU| -It was the 29th day of the 12th month, only 4 days before the turn of the next year and it twas only to be filled with sadness and despair. Upon Earth’s Coffin completion of their first mission, even their combined might could not save Tanaka village and its residences it was truly a devastating loss to the people of Iwagakure and the land of earth. Yukan knew today what he had to do and he knew without the Kage’s appearance in these dark times surely Iwagakure would begin to question his will of stone as the leader of this village. Yukan Uzumaki stared out of his window this morn grasping the window pane tightly between his large hands and he began to crush the very metal banister with his bare hands in sheer rage and frustration. But before he had a long enough time to grieve over the loss of his own border town a group of about 50+ ANBU member arrived at his doorstep completely drenched in the over abundance of rain that fell on this day. Yukan would look to the sky and give off a sly smirk before walking off into another room to greet his escorts. “Only mother nature can set the mood for such desolation, how pitiful.” When entering said room it was his own personal chambers while within he threw his normally Tsuchikage hat to the side and gripped the dangling paper hat that ever so flowing covered his face. The hat almost had a slight looming anger and desecration to it that couldn’t be described with words you simply had to feel its presence around you. Then using his right pivot foot he’d take a sharp turn to his armoire which he opened slowly and gripped his black ceremonial cape he swooshed it around his front side over around to the back, then using clips he lodged them in between his shoulders large shoulder pauldrons it then fell still nearly to hit the bottom of the floor but it just coasted against the wind gust. Once his preparations were finally in order, Yukan would head downstairs and solemnly open the door the entire squad of Anbu standing in big Rhombus formations on each side of his illustrious manor home on the highest hill of Iwagakure. One of the ANBU reached his hand up in order to speak. But Yukan would simply turn his head slightly towards his direction before giving a disapproving nod. Yukan would then place both hands behind his back before continuing to walk down and outwards from his houses steps the rain could be heard tapping against the cobble stone structures and clashing against the windows as if it were a sign from the gods themselves of such tragedy. The bell of alert in Iwagakure was ringing loud and proud after 20 minutes from the proceeding events. Ziel and Pev’s post. Yukan spoke as he passed both of the regiments who planned on escorting him. “What has happened is nothing more than a tragedy. I don’t need sympathy right now more than ever, in this godless land we need justice and it shall be dealt by the hand of STONE!” Yukan would stop and look all of them men in their eyes a few of them wavering to the overall presence of the Tsuchikage, Yukan being 6 foot 4 inches and weighing nearly over 235 pounds of pure strength and tenacious ferocity. Even being a normal man his stature of physical physique gave him the look of someone who was surely in power. Once that sentence was spoke he looked up to the sky watching its pale gray embrace and he screamed to it. “NO MORE!!” After so he place both hands within the opposing sides of his large sleeved robe and he quickly gestured the ANBU squads to form up behind him as they marched down from his manor. The gatekeeper slowly turned the hinge wheel and the large steel gate squeaked loudly against the rain in which was beginning to rust it slightly. From a good bit away the sound of a large gathering of chattering feet and one giant presence was marching onwards to the village from the north most point. People around the center square of the village began to whisper loudly to one another and spread rumor of contemplation of the events that were soon to transpire. Random groups of people would now speak to one another. “Ohh man, this isn’t good that must be the Tsuchikage…” “Oh hush I doubt he would attend this event, death is a everyday thing for a man like him.” “But he wouldn’t abandon his people like this… Especially all those poor souls who perished at Tanaka village.” “It’s probably and advisor or diplomat, I guess we’ll find out eh?” After another silent and petrified 5 minutes in the middle most square of Iwagakure. Around the corner a large group of men about 50 plus of them came forth forming a rhombus figure around the tallest and most stand out figure of the all. The Tsuchikage has made his presence known his long black silk cape fluttered heavily against the torrent air currents of the high noon air and his hat gave off the extremely mysterious yet destructive aura it was very prevalent that his emotions were colored with disappoint and anger. Once the march continued the square of people began to spew and motion around the ANBU would halt the march with the most forward captain yelling out the. “STOP! SPLIT MOTION 7” Upon this code being ushered outwards they cut open the large Rhombus and moved to both sides and revealed the Kage’s entire large figure he walked ever so slowly as if they spirit of death and fury itself followed each footstep he took. Yukan took his place upon the stage giving a small glance to the men whose lives were about to take an abrupt end in front of all the people of Iwagakure he paced a single time while on stage and stopped to simply stare out at the entire crowd. Still as a statue.- |YU| Heki: Amidst the turmoil there was one who never moved, who never flinched nor ever spoke. There was one who couldn't care less about the ceremony, about the people present, or about the fact that the Tsuchikage made a public appearance, however impressive and awe-inspiring to the gasping crowd around him. He was here for one reason only. And that was to see the deaths of those who were allied with the one that killed Genjiro, the former member of Earth's Coffin who had perished on the mission to bring these villains here. Yet where was his banner? Where was his honor? He was but a fallen leaf that had been trampled upon as the reward for giving his live for Iwagakure. It was unfortunate and cruel to the heart yet an inevitable fact in the shinobi world. Shiro of Earth's Coffin stood staring up at the Executioner with an empty gaze and then turned the same expression towards the bastion of stone that revealed the Iron Grip of Iwagakure in every step that he took, the Tsuchikage. And then. As the tears of heaven further drenched his black-tailored garb. Shiro turned. And walked away. Never once looking back at the execution of two. Rather moving forward to remembering the child of Iwagakure who died that day these two were captured. A sigh escaped his lips as he walked out of the crowd and felt his stomach turn. Everything around him began to spin and he hurried off to an alleyway where all the emotions of the past weeks came up. He remembered how Genjiro had cried just before Earth's Coffin had been made official. He remembered how Genjiro screamed and twitched each time that he was struck or cut. But most of all he remembered how Genjiro would never back down, and was always at his side. And then with an intense heave... it all came out. A large amount of vomit spilled and it felt like his throat was filled with acid. Then again the reeking blend of liquids and semi-digested solids spoiled over the floor. How could it all have come so far? Was I wrong to have stepped upon the path that is now my destiny? The young Kurama clanmember raised up his left hand and looked at the scar in its center from when an arrow had pierced his palm a few days back. "You wont be forgotten." He whispered while seeing the face of his comrade in front of him, rather than his hand, due to the state of shock that his mind was currently in. "You'll always remain." Shiro began to shake. And felt something warm on his lip. After touching the substance and looking at his fingers he saw the crimson of blood. Before his vision slowly began to diminish and he passed out with a final whisper. "As long as we remain alive."" DivineZiel: ✠As the Tsuchikage came forth on the stage with the rain beating down upon everyone, he simply turned his head with a slight nod towards the tall man that led this very village. Without a word coming from him on if he should execute them now, he would simply turn back to the crowd as he stayed silent for a moment, only noticing the boy with white hair was shifting throughout the many people that mumbled and whispered about "Tha-that's the Tsuchikage.." "We all doubted that he wouldn't be here but now look at who was wrong.." "Could he be here to do the execution himself?" "No, if that was the case, then why is there that other fellow wearing all black?" Nihirizumu sighed slightly as it couldn't be noticed, he then started to slowly get bored as he merely wanted to complete his job. Raising his right arm that held the one scythe, he would slowly slide the top of the blade along the man named Tensho's back. With no care in the world, he slowly slid it along his spine as underneath both masks, Nihirizumu licked it lips. Tensho himself would cringe at the feeling as he jolted his head up while looking over to Nihirizumu and yelled out "Get away from me you sick fuck!" Once Nihirizumu heard his rude words, he would stop the movement of his scythe while he turned his body to the right slightly, raised his right leg a bit only to thrust his foot into the face of Tensho. The amount of force behind the kick was enough to break the man's nose while blood gushed out and his body fell limp with slight whimpers of pain coming from his as his nose laid crooked. Stepping merely closer to him, Nihirizumu would raise his right foot a bit to only have the tip of his boot against Tensho's cheek as he said in his usual, deep, serious toned voice while he bent down a bit "Now, now..no need for words like that..there's children watching.." Staring at the man through the mask he wore over his own face, Tensho spit blood out while he said "FUCK YOU!" Inhaling deeply as he closed his eyes, Nihirizumu would stand back up while he then kicked the man in the face while he cried out in more pain and spat a couple teeth out while blood seeped from his mouth as well. With Nihirizumu's scythe still aligned on Tensho's back, he would simply say "I think I may take a leg very quick..maybe just a foot or a couple toes..just to watch you suffer.." Once he said so, he removed the scythe from Tensho's back to seemingly enough walking towards the back of the man where his bare feet were stretched out. Letting the blade end of the scythe and the top of it squeeze in between his foot and the clenched toes, Nihirizumu pressed down with Tensho screaming out in pain. Raising his right leg once more, he then put his foot on the inside edge of the scythe while he then said "I'll just take a few toes for now..you'll live through that.." Tensho screamed out "No! Please don't!" However, exactly at the time he said "Please d-" Nihirizumu already raised his leg a bit and then dropped his foot down on the inside edge while the top of the blade cut through his foot and sliced off each little piggy on his left foot. Removing his foot from the scythe and lifting it up back into the same position he held it before, he noticed the crimson juice dripping from it as he raised it fully and swiped it to the side with the blood flying off and onto the wooden stage. Walking back over to in between the two prisoners, Nihirizumu looked towards the crowd again with Tensho screaming in pain and blood leaking out from the three wounds.✠ Pevilion: Doedae's attention had rose when she had heard the Kage's mentioning climbing onto stage. And then his voice. A voice she had never heard before, ever since her stay in Iwagakure. The scene had changed for the darkest moment as the screams and cries of pain began to ring through the area. Auo blinked, crossing his arms and examining the scene with his eyes. Doedae, listening closely with her ears. "This isn't an execution.." Doedae nodded, feeling the rain overwhelm her face. "No. This is a torture scene." Civilians from the village, some of the religious groups began to make their way into the pile of people surrounding the stage. Dressed in demon and oni clothing, with masks that had wide and disturbed features on them, the cereomonial people began to sing a chant in the ground, as what seemed to be the males had hummed a low gorging sound from their throats. Doedae had let them pass, as it was freedom to do as one pleased as long as they didn't get in the way of the execution. Candles had emitted from the dark corners and space around the stage; lit laterns with large religious characters on the them flashing through the crowd now. Doedae kept her arms closed but listened onto the people going about their chanting and demon like ceremony. Auo watched as well, as the entire crowd began to fall un-easy to the religious group. "Should we stop them?.." Doedae sighed, turning in the direction of the sounds. "...No. Leave them to it. They are causing no harm. The execution will continue." The robes and voices of the crowd began to abrupt as the demonic figures made their way around the stage, dancing and locking in different positions with their flashing laterns, as if to celebrate the death of these two people before the village. Doedae tilted her head, then speaking to Auo. "Watch the Kage. Make sure he doesn't get in the mix-up." "Already on it." Doedae had turned around as if she heard something else different, but it was probably to her imagination. The rain had poured heavily now, making it almost hard to see through it. "SEEEII MAKAAA SEEEII ORIII KAAAA MAAAAA SSSSUUUUU." A lady had sung in unison with other's, all choir in sync with their voices. Blood from the stage and dripped onto the wet floor; a group of masked men coming forth to it. A rattle or rattles shook with the off key singing group, as some had dropped to the floor in the midst of the blood. "MUUOOO KAAA CHIII EEEEHH KAAA!" Doedae remained silent, as did Auo as they watched. The blood was picked from the ground from some of the members, the rattling becoming enchanting now, along with the singing. The blood that touched the finger tips of the group were then wiped onto their masks, hands, and clothing parts. "Doed-" Auo started, but Doedae had cut him off. "Let them proceed. We will not interfer of any kind. They are causing no harm. At any rate, they are encouraging the execution." The rain now had begun to pour even harder, as if the ceremony had called upon the God's of Blood and Flesh to cherish the moment of torture and killing. |YU|-Yukan stood and faced the crowd his large hands still within his large silk woven robe sleeves. He would once again take a few more paces back and forth from edge to edge of the hastily constructed wooden stage finally he’d take his final turn before once again standing in front of his people. Their emotions stirring to the upmost high point the suspense literally grasping the ground by the very wind pipe and crushing what little air that remained. Yukan would clear his throat loudly a single time before he began to speak, nearly yelling at the top of his lungs. His voice strong, firm, of anger and resentment. “Today marks the today when I as Tsuchikage of Iwagakure and the rightful leader of the land of earth! Present my annulment! On this day we shall witness the death of these two men before you, for committing the unforgiveable crimes against Tanaka village and those who never made it home. All those who once inhabited it are now gone, simply to exist within spirit. THIS MAN HERE!” Yukan would stand atop his back and bend over slightly to yank the front most part of his body upwards so his eyes could feast upon the crowd. “He led the assault to murder all the innocent of this village, our people. Our family, our loved ones. And yet he has no remorse or sense of moral wronging. So today he and his man to is left shall die. Their blood being spilled shall fuel the earth beneath our feet with the nutrients it needs to feed our next generation of peace. Yukan would grip the hem of his hat to remove it and he placed it onto the middle of the stage, proceeding from single initial notion Yukan would grab the draw string which kept his Kage robe tied together in the back and he snapped his fingers towards the left off side towards where his ANBU stood. One of the many men grabbed his personal’s and held it all that was left was a fully bandaged body, Yukan’s body could hardly be contained to just overall muscle bulk and body length. “He spoke only a few muffled words, my will of stone with be done. My annulment shall be pressed forward.” After said sentence his eyes were fully revealed only for the moment to his right hand man Nihirizumu both of his eyes began to turn a deep shade of blue coloring turning off from his usual brunette coloring. Both eyes crackling with an intense amount of chakra. Yukan would turn to the crowd once more and raised his fist and while he screamed outwards his vein upon his neck could be seen protruding outwards showing the true strain only simple tasks he did. “THERE SHALL BE NO MORE BLOODSHED OF MY PEOPLE! GEJIRO’s LIFE SHALL NEVER BE IN VAIN! OUR STONE SHALL NEVER BE CRACKED! OUR MOUNTAIN WILL NOT CRUMBLE! PEOPLE OF IWAGAKURE THIS EVIL WILL BE PURGED THIS IS MY ANNULMENT SET IN STONE!” Yukan would turn back to the man while the crowd up roared due to his comments previously and started to cheer him on. “TSUCHIKAGE-SAMA! WE BELIEVE IN YOU!!!” Yukan would leave the leader to his more sadistic counterpart, he would stomp off the chain that banded the horse man and he proceeded to reach down and grip him by the throat and held him up in the air. Whilst the left arm held him up the right gripped a Kunai and sliced open the top part of his temple. The man screamed in agony as his body began to creep downwards on his body and he began to plead for mercy. “P-p-please Tsuchikage-sama I didn’t do it. I was just an idiot in it for the money… I DON’T WANT TO DIE!” Yukan would only smile and he then smashed his entire right hand through the open flesh in his forehead and it could be visibly seen by the crowd the Tsuchikage’s hand moving the skin around the top of his head, once Yukan got a perfect grip around the entire temple all that could be hear from the man was gurgles of pain and his own blood as it flowed extraneously from his mouth and eye sockets. Then he turned to the crowd and spoke out loud once more. “This man will be a statement not just to my people, but to all others who think this game of life is a joke we only have one of it and I plan to make the most of mine. Goodbye your death shall be a painful one, I don’t envy you little man. All those people you killed will haunt your forsaken memory for the rest of your miserable life in purgatory you filth ridden scum.” During that statement he spoke loudly but with a soft tone, then within the next few seconds were filled with terror to the crowds eyes he made a single hand sign with his open left hand and he then screamed out while a immense coat of blue chakra oozed off his body. “EARTH RELEASE: ULTRA ADDED WEIGHT TECHNIQUE” The hand that was within his hand would crush down into his skull as his skull literally collapsed itself along with the rest of his head. It exploded within seconds like a water melon his blood trickling down the Tsuchikage’s bandage wrapped body. The brain, eyes, jaw, skull , and even the brain itself was completely smashed and force out of his body it slipping off the stage into the crowd and the excess skin folded into itself since there was nothing to held the head upright. After with his grip on his neck he tossed his lifeless body to the side and proceeded to stomp down onto his spine breaking it. A crack and pummel sound filled the air as once again the crowd stood silent and Yukan walked off stage. Before he fully exited he turned to look at his right hand man, Giving him the falcon hand motion of approval to proceed with his motions to execute.- |YU| Heki: Trapped in a tornado of nightmares the boy twiched and convulsed while laying on the cold cold ground. His normally flawless white hair dirtied by the sullen ground and pieces of debris. He was filthy... and sick. But still he felt something that was worse. No matter what he did there was always someting. The voices of chaos roared around him and drummed his mind to a pulp it seemed. Un till everything went quiet. Completely quiet. And the young man looked at himself as if in a mirror while standing in a space that was completely white. It was impossible to see whether there were walls or not, and the same went for the roof and floor, and there was an absolute absence of light. For in his mind there was nothing as of right now. The chaos had spread and evolved into such madness that the mind was unable of copeing with it and instead shut down. Yet even in this near vegitive state there was the same cold and haunting presence around Shiro's eyes. There was the same passion in his soul that was unwavering as ever. His plans and dreams were still there. His future was still there.... He was still there. And in that moment of self-realisation the teenager awoke coughing loudly. Everything was still dark and deformed into mounstrous shaped but slowly reality kicked back in and he saw that monsters were no more than shadows and the alleyway walls. Grudgingly he arose on his feet while using a can of rubbish for support as his knees still felt wobbly. Also there was a constant echoing noise in his head that grew louder and louder as if someone was shouting from inside his brain. Then as the seconds passed the noises were identified as chants. And then cries of anguish as the execution took place. The thundering voice of the Tsuchikage drove the people of Iwagakure into a new era of hope and trust for the will of stone had truely been reborn today. Especially in the moment when Shiro heard the Tsuchikage avenge the name of Genjiro, he felt proud to be a part of this mountain. Of this great rock that stands above all nations. And he'd forever remember today. As a day to avenge and to prevent. For never will he sink to such emotional downfalls again. Death nor life will hold him back from ensuring the one goal that stands above all. "Stardust...." Shiro smiled for the first time in weeks and headed off home, leaveing the ceremony for what it was, and closed his eyes while listning to snapping of a spine in the distance. "Justice had been served." DivineZiel: ✠Watching as the religious ones of the village went with their own little thing, Nihirizumu focused on what the Tsuchikage was saying. Already knowing that he was a man of strong words and one to always back them up, Nihirizumu stayed quiet as Tensho weeped low. In the matter of mere seconds after the Tsuchikage's speech, he provided proof by executing the horseman. As he watched it all from right next to him, he then watched as he took off the stage. Watching along for a specific signal, he then noticed it. Grinning under the mask as his sadistic ways could be then let go, he would simply squat down next to Tensho and says "I will not promise that this won't hurt because, I swear it will be truly painful and I will find high...very high pleasures with it.." The cries from the man still came from him while Nihirizumu then stood up while still holding both scythes. Looking down to his new 'play toy' all he did was simply think of endless possibilities that he could do. As no other thought in his mind, he wanted to get it done quickly yet enjoy himself. Saying in a loud enough voice for Tensho to hear, he says "I'm going to make a pure example of you to all of these people, even the children...if they go against Iwagakure, they will surely die, just like you are going to die now..no mater what age.." Directly after those words were spoke, Nihirizumu lifted both of his arms whilst with no hesitation, he slashed then down. The end of each blade would impale the man's calves which in turns made him scream out in pain. Letting go of the staffs that were connected to the blades, he walked in front of Tensho while he kicked him in the face once more. Seeing the tears and blood quiver along the wet wood while the rain picked up even heavier than what it was, Nihirizumu would then stand up as he says outloud "What shall I do with you...? We have some good little free time while I kill you slowly..." Finding his pain as pleasurable, Nihirizumu would simply then walk to the side of the man as he stomped down on his spine about three times with close to full force. This action was close to paralyzing Tensho however, Nihirizumu knew how far the human body can be driven by pure and utter limits. Walking to the other side, he would grab the scythes while he yanked them out. With no care left at all for Tensho, if there even was a care nor for the people around, he then repeated the process once more however, this time both scythes impaled his right hip. With both blades together, Nihirizumu would pull them with all his force to only cut the man's lower body off. As he started to bleed faster, Nihirizumu would say as he lifted the scythes, looking at the blood "Such filth..." Slicing the blades down with the blood flying off, Nihirizumu would then drop both scythes while his body split into another version of him with now two of the same exactly standing near each other, staring down at him. The technique to do this was called Fission Technique. As the newly formed version walked to the other side of Tensho, at the same time, both squatted down to grab and arm. Lifting him up, the both pulled harshly as both shoulders then dislocated. Showing no mercy towards the man, they both dropped him as the other one of Nihirizumu walked over to the real one and formed back into his body. Looking around at the crowd as villagers yelled for success and some were terrified, he then walked over to the man's head while he reached down and picked him up by his hair, showing him off to the crowd. Speaking only slightly, Nihirizumu said "Catch a good view.." After saying so, Nihirizumu would gather chakra into the hand that held Tensho in the air while his chakra started to boil and steam was slowly rising from the rain hitting along the hand. Quickly releasing the steam, Tensho's whole body, all of the skin and muscles would slowly start to melt. As Nihirizumu kept flowing more and more chakra into his hand while it boiled to such a degree to let off steam, it kept melting the skin while Tensho flailed about and screaming in large amount of pain. When simply soon enough after about five minutes of doing so, his screams became silent as the flesh, muscle and everything else slowly dripped to the floor while his ribcage was able to be seen. Still enough skin on his head to hold hair, Nihirizumu raised him higher while his left hand then thrusted through the dead man's back. Keeping his arm through the body, he reached up with his left hand as he gripped the bottom of the skull while focusing chakra into both hands while it then boiled and let off more steam to finish the job after a mere minute, all that was left was complete bone. Holding the skull within his hand, he then quickly closed his hand as the force was again, enough to crush the skull in his hand. Once so was done, Nihirizumu would then pick up both scythes while he then stood in the middle of the stage that held melted skin, muscle and regular bones. Looking to everyone around, he then said "Remember this moment, remember the Tsuchikage, never forget ANY of this..." Licking his lips under his masks, he then used his jutsu Dustless Bewildering Cover which made his body as well as scythes turn invisible while he fled from the scene to go forth and go home.✠ Doedae: Doedae had stopped paying attention the moment the Kage had announced himself and proceeded to literally kill the man within his feet. She began to smile as the entire village had lit up in a franzy from the Kage's words of retaliation and victory. Doedae had rose her head, seeking out the Kage's words through her ear. "Whoo!" She screamed slightly, keeping a sleek expression on her face as she heard everyone else scream in an up-roar. The feeling had brought her back to days of slaughter and blood glamour. Doedae had bit her bottom lip as the Kage began to emit his chakra from his body. The flow had made its way towards the crowd, ejecting the crowd even louder when the Kage had begun his execution of his own. Doedae had felt it in her body. In her chest. Her legs. Her theighs. Her hips. The life of being blind had softened her but she had felt the thirst for blood again. Non-sensitive to the warrior scream of God judging those who shall challenge his power and strength. Auo smirked, watching her go up into flames of her own as she shouted along and screamed inspiration from her lips out towards the Kage's execution. The rain shattered the people below, thunder booming along side the chanting. The booming voice of the Tsuchikage. "...Uuh.." Doedae had groaned, twiddling her fingers as she heard the bones and flesh crush together. Auo joined next to her, pushing his hand into the air. "KILL HIM." Doedae joined in on the chant, raising her hands and bellowing her head down. "SHOW NO MERCY!" And at that, the final strike had been taken as the entire center square had erupted into a choir of praise and warrior screeches. Auo had penetrated the crowd, going forth to the sided body that was throw on the stage, dragging it to the bottom floors of the sqaure. "FEAST YOUR EYES ON THE MAN WHO SHOWS NO REMORSE FOR HIS CRIMES. LET HIS SOUL BURN IN THE DEPTHS OF THE UNDERWORLD." Doedae pushed through crowd, hearing Auo speak his words. Auo looked at Doedae, before releasing a Tiger sign with his hands. Fire blew from his lips, as the rain licked at his flame, The flame made its way toward the body as it burned the body completely, creating a bond fire for the frenzy blood thirsty crowd. A dance had commenced, as some had jungled around the burning body with body language of fearless and mercliess emotions. Doedae had even joined in, feeling the burst of emotion that rang through the souls of Iwagakure. "WE CELEBRATE VICTORY BROTHER AND SISTERS. FOR WE ARE NOT A VILLAGE, WE ARE ONE OF A WHOLE. A SINGLE SOUL AND MIND THAT PRAISES THE BLOOD SHED OF OUR FALLEN ENEMIES. WE SHALL CELEBRATE DEATH AND LOOK AT IT IN THE FACE, AND WE SHALL TELL IT THAT IT IS GOD!" The word God had rose from every direction, in screams and yells. Doedae screamed it as well, hissing before the burning fire. "TODAY. WE ARE IWAGAKURE. WE ARE ONE. WE ARE POWERFUL. WE ARE THE STRONGEST. WE ARE WARRIORS FROM THE VERY HEAVENS THEMSELVES! JOIN ME! JOIN US IN FEASTING FIRE ON THIS MAN! THIS MAN THAT MARKED THE DAY OF OUR INNER BLOOD THIRST INSTIIINNNCCT!" "WHOOAA" "YEAAAH!" "AAAAARRRRR!" "MMMMMAAAAARR!" The proceedings continued as other events had begun to un-fold.